Enter the Talekeeper
de:Bastok-Mission 8-2category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 5 stacks of crystals to the Bastok Gate Guard or complete Wading Beasts twelve times (trading one full stack of Lizard Eggs) to unlock the mission. *After getting the mission from the gate guard, talk to Drake Fang (H-6) in Zeruhn Mines for a cutscene. *In Kuftal Tunnel, very close to the Western Altepa Desert entrance, there is a ??? @ H-8. *'First:' Examine the ??? on the top of the cliff. The dialogue should end with it saying the piece of wood fell down. :*Everyone who needs the mission must check the ???, however, if someone misses it, they can check the ??? at the top after the NM is killed, then check the ??? at the bottom and still get the key item. *'Second:' Sneak the person who will pop the mobs. That person will then pop the 3 NM ghosts by touching the ??? @ H-7 at the bottom of the cliff, in Cancer pop room: *:Dervo's Ghost *:Gizerl's Ghost *:Gordov's Ghost *Pull Gordov's Ghost only and kill. Wait for the other two NMs to despawn before completely killing Gordov's Ghost!! If you do not wait for the other two NMs to despawn, respawn time is approx 5 mins. **Note: You don't have to kill just the one, you can kill them all, just make sure Gordov is dead. It may be worth it to have someone go watch for when the other two NMs despawn. (It can be very easy to kill him too quickly). This should take only about 5 min. **It is worthwhile noting that is a player is going to pull Gordov, he stands a good chance of dying before making it back up to the top of the cliff/zone point unless you clear some of the Robber Crab and Haunt. Methods to deal with this are: ***A player pull all the mobs out to the zone. Another player then pull Gordov. The party has to pluck Gordov's Ghost as he comes by. The puller only needs to be back before he is killed. ***Thief Ranged Attack, then flee (you stand to lose Gordov tho, as he moves very slow). ***Summoners or Beastmasters pulling. ***Killing all the mobs in the run-path before pulling Gordov. **Once it casts Ice Spikes, the effect cannot be dispelled (at least not with a RDM's Dispel. Untested with Finale, although Blank Gaze and Voracious Trunk have been proven to be effective). *Have everyone check the ??? for a cutscene and a Key Item Old Piece of Wood. Checking the ??? will not respawn the NM ghosts no matter how much time has passed (leaving the zone means you will have to re-fight the NMs), so it's okay to raise any members who have died first. *Talk to Drake Fang again for a long cut scene and to complete the mission. *Not required: mini-cutscene with Gumbah and Iron Eater afterwards. Completed With: *A lv75SMN with good Avatar perpetuation minus gear (Yinyang Robe, Carbuncle Mitts, Light Staff will work just fine) will be able to solo Gordov's Ghost without any problems. Just it's gonna take a LONG time. Took about over an hour. *This fight can easily be trio'd at 75with a tank, a melee, and a healer. A WHM is particularly effective with Banish III. Lower levels will want a larger party. *Duoed with BLM75/RDM37 and RDM74/WHM37 with some difficulty. The NM seems to build resistance to Gravity, but not so fast it's impossible to kill. The RDM was able to kite it while the BLM rested MP. Resists Elemental Seal + Sleep and all forms of ice magic (Paralyze and Bind), along with Silence. Since it's immune to Stun, it's necessary to run out of range during any dangerous spells, though none of its spells were too bad with Shell IV. Keep Stoneskin up whenever possible, as its attacks can do a lot of damage to a mage (taking most of your health bar if it hits you with a TP ability). Took roughly half an hour. * Duoed with a 75BST/WHM using 2 CourierCarrie's and a 72 SMN/WHM using Carby, Garuda ,Titan and Fenrir both with basic gear. Started out with typical buffs (Protect II, Shell II, Stoneskin, Blink). SMN sneak pop'd then Carby pulled Gordov. Bst sic CC on Gordov while using widescan to check if other NM's depop'd. Fenrir Eclipse Bite for over 500 dmg, Garuda used Predator claws for 800 dmg. BST used Rampage when TP was available dmg varied from 250 to over 350. When CC died BST pulled out another CC jug while Gordov remained with less than 1/4 HP. When other NM's depop'd SMN used Titan's Mountain Buster for 480 dmg.Fight lasted less than 15 min. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:You are to investigate the Kuftal Tunnel which connects Zepwell Island with Cape Teriggan. Zeruhn Mines guard Drake Fang will provide you with further details.